Bound by a Thread
by WingedGift
Summary: "We cannot live only for ourselves. A thousand fibers connect us with our fellow men; and among those fibers, as sympathetic threads, our actions run as causes, and they come back to us as effects." ― Herman Melville Chapter One: Why couldn't she protect him? He was right there, right in her reach, but she was distracted for only just a second when he- when he was…
1. Eternal Sleep

**A/N A drabble that was requested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

_Eternal Sleep_

Under the setting sun laid a dormant meadow, at the edge of the meadow of white was a neat pile of stones. There lay six feet under a boy by the name of Kohaku, only just freshly buried. The sky bled red as friends said their last goodbyes to their fallen companion. Tears had been shed and were still being shed as the group sent one last longing look to where the boy now rested. As they sullenly walked away only one stayed behind. The large neko looked back to the stones her red eyes filled with aguish. She seemed to debate on something before she decided to walk to the meadow's edge. She just had to see him one more time.

Kirara walked up to the stones, and sat down by her companion, her friend, the boy who she watched grow since his birth. The two-tail had experienced many deaths, but his death seemed to hit her harder than any other, even more so than Midoriko's. He was too young, suffered too much at such a young age. He deserved a chance to live. The boy felt more pain than Kirara had in all her six hundred years of life. If the neko could cry, she would. Why couldn't she protect him? He was right there, right in her reach, but she was distracted for only just a second when he- when he was…

Kirara closed her eyes trying not to remember what had happened to her best friend; the sound of his cry of pain, his once joy filled warm brown eyes looking to the sky, his gaze empty. He was no longer there, no longer here; he was now out of her reach and always will be. Kirara released a mournful cry, her voice filled with such pain. She looked down to where her friend laid in eternal sleep. She leaned forward, placing her nose against a stone; her final farewell.

**A/N please review! :D**


	2. Safe and Sound

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha

Safe and Sound||

Kirara groaned at the pain she felt in her limbs. She struggled to open her eyes, to move an arm, a leg, to do anything! At the sound of sirens Kirara's eyes snapped open, her heart raced with anxiety. Flashes of red and blue lights filled her vision; the memory of the past event's where revealed in snippets. The concert. Laughing. The other car. Her eyes started to water; they were hit by a car that was running a red light. Kirara looked to the driver seat in search for her sister. Behind the wheel the dark haired girl lay, head bloody and body broken. Tears fell in streams down Kirara's bruised cheeks.

"Kagome," she whispered; her body being over taken by quiet sobs. Kagome moved her head, chocolate brown eyes focused on Kirara. She managed a weak smile.

"Don't leave me here alone." Kagome muttered. "Don't leave me." She murmured as her eyes closed.

"Hey, I'm not going to leave you." Kirara managed to reply; the sounds outside increased in volume. A loud screech of metal against metal made the two girls cringe.

Someone reported that they were still alive to the rest of the rescue crew. They pulled Kirara out first. She cried out in protest, telling them to take Kagome first; but they didn't listen to her. She was placed on a stretcher and into the nearest ambulance. When they started to close the doors Kirara yelled at them to wait for Kagome. They waited, hooking up the blonde haired girl to an IV and a heart monitor. She visibly relaxed when the EMT's lifted Kagome into the ambulance; placing the two girls side by side. Kirara reached for Kagome's hand, trying to shake her sister awake. The dark haired girl woke, startled, and looked towards Kirara.

"It's going to be okay. By morning tomorrow, everything will be just like it was." Kirara explained enthusiastically; however, her sister didn't seem moved by her efforts to cheer her up. Kagome looked pale, she was losing too much blood and her heart rate was dropping dangerously low.

"I'm scared." Kagome whispered. Kirara shook her head, much to the EMT's disapproval.

"It's going to be okay tomorrow morning." Kirara insisted. Kagome blinked, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Tomorrow we will be safe and sound."


	3. Demons

**Disclamer: I don't own inuyasha**

Demons||

"_Hi my name is Inuyasha, we've been in the same class's since the kindergarten grade. I live in a foster family of five. My mom died from cancer when I was seven. If people weren't so greedy and donated money for her treatment, she would be alive now. My dad was killed in a car crash when I was twelve. I was wondering if you were to go out with me." _ Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. Kirara rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to give her your whole damn story. All you have to do is ask her out on a date!" She snorted. "Also, if you used correct-"

"I don't need you correcting my grammar!" The teen hissed. Kirara lifted her hands in surrender. The two teens where sitting on the roof top of their high school eating lunch; arguing more than eating.

For years Inuyasha has had a crush on this one girl in his class; he had loved her since before his parents had passed away. He has changed a lot since his father died. He had let short ebony hair grown out past his shoulders, and his once lively brown eyes were now dark and emotionless. He now lived in the same foster home as Kirara.

"Why won't you grow a pear and ask her out!?" Kirara exasperated. Inuyasha glared at his 'sister'.

"I'll ask her out if you kiss Sesshomaru." He said smugly. Kirara mentally winced.

"Fine," She replied with a straight face. Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth open in shock.

"You would?" he asked incredulously. Kirara swallowed hard, but refused to show him her disgust.

"Yes, I will kiss that bastered if it means that you would ask her to be your girlfriend." Kirara gritted out between her teeth. She had hated Sesshomaru with a burning passion and being that she would kiss him would be a surprise for anyone who knew the two's history. Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes, he sighed and played with the strings of his red hoodie.

"I-I can't ask her." he said defeated. Kirara sighed and looked down at her hands, knowing the dark turn their conversation was about to take.

"You don't know what she would think-"

"I do! I don't just have mental scars." He growled darkly, glaring at her. His brown eyes danced with a fire that ran deeper than Kirara could understand. He had suffered much, and he was broken.  
"Why would Kagome want me?" he whispered to himself. There was a moment of silence that fell over the two.

After a few minutes Kirara looked over at Inuyasha, who was lost in his thoughts, "I'll still kiss that asshole if it means that you would believe me." Kirara reported. "I'd have to go to the doctors to check If I got rabies, but it's the only way to get you to ask her out." Inuyasha looked over at his friend, his eyebrow raised.

"Scars aren't something to be ashamed of, they tell a story and I think your story is worth telling. From what I know, Kagome loves listening to stories." She mussed. Inuyasha looked at Kirara with a black expression. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a small smile; Kirara smiled back.


End file.
